habiticafandomcom-20200222-history
The Keep:Awarded: Purplatypus, Tier 6
Wiki Username: Purplatypus Habitica Name: Purplatypus UID: 809d8b43-07a1-49ab-9bb5-ad3ba461688d Categories Project I was awarded tier 5 while partway through the project, so I'm not sure whether or not the things I did after that apply to tier 6 or the entire project was assumed as part of tier 5. But in case they do count, these include: * Removing a lot of categories from a lot of pages * Adding categories to new pages and ones from which they were missing * Writing or rewriting most category pages * Repurposing the Content Category to more effectively organize pages in a way that isn't redundant with the Index * Creating Category Index * Updating category-related guidelines in Guidance for Scribes Admin Response regarding Categories Project The things you've done after you were awarded Tier 5 will count towards Tier 6. LadyAlys (talk) 06:07, August 7, 2016 (UTC) Major Contributions (For major contributions, please provide a link to the wiki page, followed by the details of your contribution to that page within the following table:) Other Contributions Many minor (and not-really-minor-but-not-big-enough-to-detail-here) edits, including: * Fixes to grammar, punctuation, spelling, capitalization, spacing, formatting, links, etc. * Many edits to elaborate on existing descriptions, update outdated or incorrect information, reword for clarity, remove redundancy, etc. Some of the more significant of these include: * Updated Template:Equipment Table Code for 11/15, 1/16, 2/16, 5/16, 6/16 (armoire), 6/16 (mystery), 7/16 (take this), 7/16 (armoire) ** Also uploaded the equipment images in most of these cases * Updated Template:Enchanted Armoire Table Code for 1/16, 2/16, 6/16, 7/16 * Challenges -- Added and later updated info on official challenges (which have since been moved to Official Habitica Challenges) -- video sharing contest, mobile app challenge * Official Habitica Challenges -- added info on take this equipment, added playing the long con challenge * Renamed former Mobile page to Old Mobile Apps and turned Mobile into a disambiguation page * Glossary -- Figured out how to make entries linkable, added entry for Habitican * Edited several pages to reflect update to task attribute names: Task Attributes, Automatic Allocation, Challenges, each of the 4 attribute pages and 3 task type pages * Seasonal Shop -- Added and condensed info several times * Mystery Item -- Uploaded and added 6/16, uploaded 8/16 * The Basi-List -- added info about inviting WikiFAQ bot to get the quest scroll * Added more detailed art credits to a few quest pages, including The Birds of Preycrastination, The Call of Octothulu, The Dread Drag'on of Dilatory, The Hedgebeast, The Icy Arachnid * Updates related to github label changes on Contributor Rewards, Critical Hammer of Bug-Crushing, BountySource, GitHub, Guidance for Blacksmiths, Contributing to Habitica, and Template:Github label/data * Staff -- added spotlight links for lemoness, paglias, and viirus * Notifications -- corrected and clarified info a few times Admin Response I think this is coming along nicely as credit towards Tier 6. I'll have to check with the staff but I believe you're close. Is there anything left to be done for the Categories project? LadyAlys (talk) 06:07, August 7, 2016 (UTC) : There were some open questions that never got resolved about what exactly the Customization category should be for and whether the Apps/Extensions distinction for 3rd-party tools should be revised. But I think everything that was originally planned has been done. Purplatypus (talk) 15:19, October 8, 2016 (UTC) For Alys's reference: see also the section above "Admin Response regarding Categories Project". Tier 5 was at 1540 wiki points on 2015-09-27. I'm sorry about the delay on this. Tier 6 awarded, 2390 Wikia points, 2016-10-10. Part way to Tier 7. LadyAlys (talk) 22:45, October 9, 2016 (UTC) Category:The Knights Chambers